


Берите чеки, это вам не мафия

by TinARu, WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 (WTF_Guy_Ritchie_and_CO)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 [4]
Category: RocknRolla (2008), The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Family Feels, Gen, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Guy_Ritchie_and_CO/pseuds/WTF%20Guy%20Ritchie%20and%20CO%202021
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133888
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021





	Берите чеки, это вам не мафия

Праймтайм не хотел заниматься всей этой херней. Совсем. Никогда. Он честно раскаивался, не хотел, неудачно пошутил, да простят его все цыганские предки до десятого колена. Они с пацанами по дурости решили наколоть одного перца, ну с кем не бывает. После заварушки с Пирсоном Тренеру было несладко, и они решили подсобить с деньгами. Вышло неудачно.

— Нет, он напал на моих пацанов с пушкой. Я сказал: нет, он буквально с нихуя впал в истерику.

На глазах Праймтайма прямо над трупом бандита, который с дури решил помахать пистолетом перед носом Карапузов, Рэймонд Смит отчаянно ругался с кем-то по телефону. Его глаза сверкали бешенством, лицо все было перекошено, благо недавно стреляный глок у него успел отобрать расторопный Банни. Рядом смущенно смотрели куда-то в землю остальные Карапузы. Они в жопе.

— Моя работа с детским садом тебя совершенно не касается. Если ты хочешь возмещения… — Рэй прервался, явно слушая претензии. Моргнул, ощетинился, зашипел сквозь зубы. — Нет, я совершенно не жалею о своем жизненном выборе, ты, своенравный нравоучительный ублюдок!

Праймтайм удивленно переглянулся с Эрни. Рэймонд Смит мог казаться кровожадным, агрессивным, ебанутым, педантичным. Иногда почти дружелюбным. Еще реже до зубного скрежета вежливым. Но никогда он еще не говорил так. Похоже было на то, как Праймтайм иногда общался со старшим братом.

Рэймонд меж тем молчал, явно слушая какой-то пиздеж. Выглядел он смирившимся. В какой-то момент он громко выдохнул, сдернул очки и выматерился сквозь зубы.

— Если я приеду на ужин, ты успокоишься? Да-да, отпрошусь у Пирсона, прихвачу два куста и бутылочку мерло. Так пойдет? — Рэй устало поднял взгляд, напялил очки и вперился взглядом в Карапузов. — Ни за что, не буду я брать дошколят.

Через полчаса они сидели в машине и ехали в какие-то ебеня встречаться с каким-то мафиози.

***

Добрались до места они затемно. У красивого особняка их ждала парочка охранников и уставший Тренер. Праймтайм отвел глаза, когда батя с Рэем пожимали друг другу руки. А то уж больно интимный момент. То, что эти двое установили слишком близкие и, можно сказать, любовные отношения, Карапузы узнали случайно при посредничестве слишком задержавшегося в зале Эрни. Когда тот кинулся орать в чате о раскинувшемся в кабинете Тренера разврате, новость подтвердил Джим. Откуда узнал он — это история вообще безумная. Ну да ладно.

— Обязательно было их брать?

— Если бы не взял, их бы привезли связанными с кляпами во рту и чем-то веселым в жопе. — Лицо Рэя напоминало фреску какого-нибудь сраного живописца — до того страдальческая у него была рожа.

— Босс, мы случайно, правда, — начал было Мэл, но Тренер только прижал к губам указательный палец.

— Тихо, ваши дополнительные тренировки мы обсудим дома. А сейчас не рыпаться, сидеть на жопе ровно и улыбаться так вежливо, чтобы Рэю было тошно.

— А как мы поймем, что мистеру Рэю, ну, фигово? — Почесал бровь Бенни.

По выразительному оскалу Рэймонда было ясно, что без слов.

***

В особняке было чинно, играла классическая музыка, темные деревянные панели создавали уют, а в зале, куда их привели, горел камин. Ощущался дом на удивление непафосным и странно знакомым. У Праймтайма сразу возникло чувство, что он здесь уже был.

Хозяин дома поднялся из кресла с широко распахнутыми руками и оскалился. По-доброму так оскалился.

— Дорогой, так давно тебя не видел! — глубокий голос окутал комнату, и Праймтайму стало немного менее стремно. — Мы с Джонни даже соскучились.

Рэймонд поморщился и с силой поставил прихваченную ранее в какой-то жопе бутылку вина на ближайший комод. Деревянный и стоящий наверняка как вся хата Праймтайма. Как минимум. Сраный мафиози только поднял бровь с высоты своего адского роста и укоризненно покачал головой.

— Можем мы как-то уладить этот идиотизм, Арчи? Дебилы извинятся, встанут на колени, перекрестятся, что больше никогда и ни за что, и мы все пойдем. Что думаешь? — Рэй попытался улыбнуться вежливо, но что-то на лице у него безбожно поехало и видимо давно.

— Им очень стыдно, Арч, правда, — неожиданно подхватил Тренер. Черт возьми, он этого мудака тоже знает.

Мафиози Арчи задумчиво обвел взглядом их с пацанами. Глаза у него были пиздец темные и пиздец какие страшные.

— Три ужина, минимум. Потом на скачки. И чтобы без отговорок. Ты, Тренер, тоже приходи, он при тебе прилично себя ведет и даже не сбегает раньше времени.

Рэймонд тихо выматерился сквозь зубы. Что-то про мудацкую итальянскую мамашу и очередные расходы за личный счет, Праймтайм плохо разобрал. Арчи только усмехнулся

— Чеки я возьму для твоего любимого Пирсона, братец, У нас же здесь не мафия.


End file.
